Julian Republic
The Julian Republic '''is the current government of Julia, the state that rules over the Aurelian Peninsula, having existed since app. 250 AD onward, with the overthrowing of King Julius III by Philip Argeas, who would become one of the republic's first two Consuls. it borders Parcenis and Egalstria to the east, as well as various Gothic and Helvetic tribes to the west. The Republic is currently led by the consuls Silenus and Lupus. History of Aurelia and the city of Julia The Bronze Age - The Aurelian Confederation The Aurelian Peninsula in the Bronze age was split into several smaller kingdoms and city-states. These city states formed a loose confederation known as '''The Aurelian Confederation, named after the Peninsula. The Confederation defended eachother against foreign invaders, helped eachother fight barbarians, and over time grew to be more centralized. It is possible that the city-states could've reformed the Confederation into a proper state if it were not for the Bronze Age Collapse, which destroyed the Confederation and left its mighty cities abandoned. The Age of Darkness - The Aurelian Tribes With the fall of the Aurelian Confederation due to the Bronze Age Collapse and the destruction of many cities, over the next few thousand years the Aurelians lived as tribes once more, with the northern third of the peninsula becoming wholly abandoned. However, eventually they rebuilt their cities, and civilization came back to Aurelia. The Iron Age - The Julian Confederation At the beginning of the Iron Age, the city of Julia was founded, and began to dominate and influence all other cities in Aurelia. Due to this, the people of he Aurelian peninsula developed a national identity centered around Julia. A new confederation was formed amongst the kingdoms and city states of Iron Age Aurelia, known as The Julian Confederation. This confederation was far more centralized than the previous Aurelian Confederation, and in most regards was similar to a feudal monarchy, with the King of Julia placed above the other kings and local officials. The people of Aurelia, now calling themselves Julians after their mighty capital, expanded rapidly during this time, securing a variety of islands off the coast of Aurelia and reclaiming the north, even expanding a little outside of the peninsula. However, the Confederation was no match for the Frost Empire, which had recently conquered Egalstria. The Julians, although they fought valiantly, were defeated, and a new era began. The Classical Age was born, with Aurelia incorporated into a larger empire as the Imperial Territory of Aurelia. The Classical Age - The Imperial Territory of Aurelia The one major trait of Classical Age Aurelia under the Frost Empire was the spread of Saexnan, also known as Commontongue, throughout the population. During the Empire's rule, Commontongue became the second language of most of the country. This time was also marked by the brutality of the Frost governors, who treated the locals with contempt. Eventually, the Julian brothers Paulus and Xenon, who were known as the Sons of Heaven to the subjugated peoples, began the Glorious Revoltution in the mountains of Parcenis. The Battle of Julia was the last, defining battle of the Revolution, which resulted in the complete collapse of the Frost Empire. The Kingdom of Julia (0 AD - 250 AD) After the Glorious Revolution, the province of Aurelia was divided into several territories, all vying for control. In Julia arose a man who named himself Julius, and formed the Kingdom of Julia. He set about uniting the peninsula, and he conquered all the towns of central Aurelia. King Julius I, was a hero of the Revolution, and led it after the deaths of Paulus and Xenon. King Julius I was beloved, and enacted several civic reforms, as to make sure the nation could be governed with maximum efficiency. His successor, King Julius II, focused on military reforms. He reorganized the Julian Army into the Julian Legions, which were to be highly disciplined and effective. As it turned out, they were, and Julia would be a force to be reckoned with. Julius II conquered much of the southern lands for Julia. Things were great for the kingdom until the reign of its final king, Julius XIII, was a cruel, proud man. His reign of terror was so awful that two years into his reign, a legate named Philip Argeas rallied the people of Julia to overthrow him. Philip's rebellion was a resounding success, and he became a hero to the country. He reformed the government from a monarchy into the world's first republic. The Julian Republic (250 AD - Present) When Philip Argeas overthrew King Julius XIII in around 250 AD, he established the world's first republic, known as The Julian Republic. He led the country as one of its first two consuls, and despite no matter how many times he was reelected, he never seized absolute power. It was during this time that meritocracy truly took root in the nation. In Julia, even the lowest of the low could rise to greatness, something extremely rare in other countries. This became the Julian ideal, the concept that men arose based on merit and skill, not birthright. However, this was never truly so. There was still an entrenched nobility in the Republic, a nobility known as the Patricians, who held most of the power in the Republic. During the time of the Republic, the north was conquered, as well as the Eastern Islands near the coast. The peninsula was at last united in 555 AD. However, these newly conquered lands created problems. With an influx of wealth and slaves, the Patricians bought more and more lands, in the countryside, forcing more and more plebeians out. Their work was given to slaves, and the people of the Aurelian peninsula, the people of the Julian Republic, have grown discontent. The Republic is dying. Military The Julian Legion is an army that numbers at 125,000 legionaries. The army is highly disciplined and one of the best fighting forces on the continent. It is divided into 25 legions, each of 5,000 men and led by a legate. Bellow the legates are a variety of officer positions, such as tribunes, centurions, and optios. Government The Republic, as it is governed today, is governed thusly: Every year, two consuls are elected to lead the country. They share power with the Senate, a body of 150 government officials appointed by the consuls. To become a senator, normally one had to hold a senior government or military position first, such as tribune, praetor, or legate. Most of the senators are members of the patrician class, the rich and noble of Julia. A few are from the middle and lower classes. In all reality, the government is an odd blend of republic, meritocracy, and oligarchy. Culture Julian culture is one of fierce nationalism, militarism, pride, and religious zeal. The legions are extremely important in Julian culture, as are the ideas of glory and civic duty. To them, it is a great and glorious thing to serve your people, and if necessary, die for Julia. Category:Nations